De Graeff family tree
This is family tree of the Dutch De Graeff family ( ; also: Graeff and De Graeff van Polsbroek). The House De Graeff is an alleged cadet branch of the House Von Graben that descended from the Austrian noble Wolfgang von Graben (1465–1521).[http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/molh003nieu02_01/molh003nieu02_01_1035.htm Family De Graeff at the Nieuw Nederlandsch Biographisch Woordenboek, part II (dutch)] Family tree * Wolfgang von Graben (1465–1521) ** Pieter Graeff (born around 1484) *** Jan Pietersz Graeff (before 1512–1553) **** Pieter Jansz Graeff (died around 1547) ***** Cornelis Pietersz Graeff **** Lenaert Jansz de Graeff (around 1525/30–before 1578) ***** Steyntje Leonardsdr de Graeff ***** Pieter Leonardsz de Graeff ***** Jannetje Leonardsdr de Graeff (1554–1619) ***** Jan Leonhardsz de Graeff **** Diederik Jansz. Graeff (1532–1589) **** Weyntje Dircksz (de) Graeff ***** Jan Dircksz Graeff (died 1627) ***** Jacob Dircksz de Graeff (1571–1638) ****** Cornelis de Graeff (1599–1664) ******* Pieter de Graeff (1638–1707) ******** Agneta de Graeff ******** Cornelis de Graeff (1671–1719) ******** Johan de Graeff (1673–1714) ********* Jacoba Adriana de Graeff (1710–1745) ********* Gerrit de Graeff van Zuid-Polsbroek (1711–1752) ********** Geertruid Joanna de Graeff (1740–1801) ********** Gerrit de Graeff van Zuid-Polsbroek (1741–1811) *********** Gerrit de Graeff van Zuid-Polsbroek (1766–1814) ************ Christina Elisabeth de Graeff (born 1795) ************ Gerrit de Graeff van Zuid-Polsbroek (1797–1870) ************* Gerrit Arnold Theodoor de Graeff (1831–1889) ************** Carolina Agnes Maria de Graeff van Polsbroek (born 1855) ************** Gerrit (V) de Graeff van Polsbroek (born 1856) ************** Henry George de Graeff van Polsbroek (1858–1941) *************** Augusta Eustace de Graeff van Polsbroek *************** Geraldine de Graeff van Polsbroek *************** Theodore Lawrence Henry de Graeff van Polsbroek ************** Agnes Margaretha de Gaeff van Polsbroek (1859–1935) ************** Joseph de Graeff van Polsbroek (born 1861) ************** Emeli Gertrude de Graeff van Polsbroek(born 1862) ************* Carolina Frederica Christina de Graeff (1832–1885) ************* Pieter de Graeff ************* Dirk de Graeff van Polsbroek (1833–1916) ************** Pieter de Graeff (1861–1909) ************** Anna Carolina de Graeff (born 1871) ************** Andries Cornelis Dirk de Graeff (1872–1957) *************** Bonne Elisabeth Constance Wilhelmine de Graeff (1898–1987) *************** Anne Maria de Graeff (born 1904) *************** Jacob de Graeff (born 1921) **************** Jan Jaap de Graeff (born 1949) ************** Géorg de Graeff (1873–1954) *************** Dirk Georg de Graeff (1905–1986) *************** Herman Jacob de Graeff (1907–1978) *************** Andries Cornelis Dirk de Graeff (1909–1981) ************** Jacob de Graeff (1875–1963) ************** Carolina Frederika Christina de Graeff (born 1877) ************** Cornelis de Graeff (1881–1956) ************* Frederik Lodewijk de Graeff (born 1837) ************** Johanna Carolina Frederika de Graeff (born 1868) ************** Emilie Maria Henriette de Graeff (born 1872) ************* Gijsbert Carel Rutger Reinier de Graeff (born 1838) ************** Willem Carel Dirk de Graeff (1868–1886) ************** Frederika Maria Cornelia de Graeff (born 1870) ************** Carolina Albertina Azora Cosmopolita de Graeff (born 1872) ************** Gijsbert Carel Rutger Reinier van Brienen van Ramerus de Graeff (born 1876) ************ Anna Margaretha de Graeff (1798–1824) ************ Cornelia Maria de Graeff (1800–1876) *********** Geertruid Elisabeth de Graeff (1776–1857) ********** Elisabeth Jacoba de Graeff (1751–1802) ********* Alida Johanna de Graeff (1713–1757) ******** Agneta de Graeff ******* Jacob de Graeff (1642–1690) ****** Dirk de Graeff (1601–1637) ****** Agneta de Graeff van Polsbroek (1603–1656) ****** Hendrik de Graeff (born 1605) ****** Wendela de Graeff (1607–1652) ****** Christina de Graeff (1609–1679) ****** Andries de Graeff (1611–1678) ******* Cornelis de Graeff (1650–1678) ******* Alida de Graeff (1651–1738) ******* Arnoldina (Aertje) de Graeff (1652–1703) ***** Pieter Dircksz Graeff (1573–1645) ***** Cornelis Dircksz Graeff **** Cornelis Pieter Jansz Graeff *** Jacob Jansz Graeff (died around 1580) **** Styntje Jacobsdr Graeff **** Jan Jacobsz Graeff (born around 1570/75) ***** Claes Jansz Graeff ****** Albert Claesz de Graeff (born around 1620) ***** Adriana Jansdr Graeff (died after 1640) ***** Maria Jansdr Graeff ***** Cornelis Jansz Graeff ****** Catharina Cornelisdr Graeff ****** Pieter Cornelisz Graeff (died 1679) ****** Jan Cornelisz (de) Graeff ******* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ******** Catharina Cornelisdr de Graeff ******** Pieter Cornelisz de Graeff (died 1693) ******** Jan Cornelisz de Graeff ********* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ********* Jacob Jansz de Graeff ********* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ********* Jan Jansz de Graeff ********* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ********* Maria Jansdr de Graeff ********* Alida Jansdr de Graeff ********* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ********* Alida Jansdr de Graeff ********* Hendrica Jansdr de Graeff ********* Pieter Jansz de Graeff ********** Jan de Graeff (died 1751) (alleged) ********** Pieter de Graeff (died 1760) (alleged) ********* Jan Jansz de Graeff ******** Apollonia Cornelisdr de Graeff ******* Jacob Jansz de Graeff ******* Cornelis Jansz de Graeff ******* Pieter Jansz de Graeff ******** Pieter de Graeff ********* Joannis de Graeff ******* Jan Jansz de Graeff **** Claes Jacobsz Graeff ***** Adriaan Jacobsz Graeff See also * De Graeff * Semisouverain fief of Zuid-Polsbroek * Free and high fief of Purmerend, Purmerland and Ilpendam External links * "Genealogie van het geslacht 'de Graeff' door W. H. Croockewit" (Family tree of the De Graeff family) at: De Nederlandsche leeuw: tijdschrift van het Koninklijk Nederlandsch Genootschap voor Geslacht- en Wapenkunde (1895-1900). Note Category:House De Graeff Category:Family trees